Is it serious
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: Bella et Alice flirtent ensemble depuis longtemps pourtant ce soir la, c'est au bras d'Edward qu'elle se rend à une soirée. Os Inspirée de la chanson "Curious" d'Hayley Kiyoko. Bellice, All Humain


Depuis un moment maintenant, Bella flirte avec Edward malgré la proximité qu'elle partage également avec Alice. Ce soir la, la jeune femme est invité à une soirée chez son amie Angela, soirée à laquelle elle se rend au bras d'Edward. La soirée bat son plein depuis maintenant plusieurs heures lorsqu'elle reçoit un sms de la part de la petite brune.

 _\- " Ta soirée se passe bien ? Je pensais à toi"_

 _envoyé le 18/01/18 à 22h11_

 _\- "Tout ce passe bien mais je suis déçue que tu ne sois pas venue :( "_

 _envoyé le 18/01/18 à 22h12_

 _"Qui a dis que je ne viendrais pas ? :p"_

 _envoyé le 18/01/18 à 22h12_

Le sms à peine lu, Bella releva vivement la tête à la recherche de son amie qu'elle aperçu vite à l'opposée d'elle, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

\- ... Bella tu m'écoutes ? fit Edward à côté d'elle.

\- Excuse moi...tu disais ?

\- Tu as l'air ailleurs Bella... souffla le brun déçu. Désires-tu que je te ramène ?

\- Non ! s'exclama la jeune femme un peu trop rapidement. Excuse moi...ça ne se reproduira plus...

\- Bien, fit le jeune homme. Il fait beau ce soir, voudrais-tu sortir te promener ?

\- C'est gentil, souffla Bella en cherchant la petite brune des yeux mais je préfère rester à l'intérieur...

\- Comme tu veux, fit Edward déçu. Tu veux boire autre choses ?

\- Euh...fit la jeune femme en regardant son verre. La même chose s'il te plait ?

\- Je reviens, fit le jeune homme en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Profitant de l'absence d'Edward, Bella en profita pour chercher des yeux son amie qu'elle trouva rapidement près de la baie vitrée, entrain de discuter avec une grande rousse qui ne manque pas de lui faire des grands sourires. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette proximité entre les deux jeunes femmes fit naitre une boule au creux du ventre de Bella. Alors qu'elle les observent d'un oeil distrait, le grand brun se placa devant elle, lui gachant la vue.

\- Tiens voila, fit-il en lui tendant son verre.

\- Merci, répondit Bella en attrapant le verre pour le vider d'une traite.

\- Hé doucement ! sexclame Edward.

Vidant son verre de mojito, Bella fit une légère grimace avant de le poser sur le bar derrière elle et d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

\- Si on la faisait cette balade ? fit-elle en souriant.

Surpris par le changement d'attitude de la brune, Edward ne dit rien mais l'entraina à sa suite vers le hall d'entrée. Passant à proximité de la petite brune, Bella ne peu s'empecher de lui lancer un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondra avec un clin d'oeil.

S'arretant dans le hall d'entrée, Edward attrapa le blouson de la brune et lui tendit.

\- Quand je disais que tu semblais ailleurs, souffla-t-il.

\- Quoi ? fit la jeune femme en scrutant la proximité d'Alice et de la jolie rousse.

\- Laisse tomber, fit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour lui passer son écharpe autour du cou.

Alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur le jeune homme en face d'elle, elle fut rapidement distraite par le rire cristalin d'Alice derrirère le brun.

\- Excuse moi deux minutes, fit Bella alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà vers la petite brune.

Traversant la pièce sans s'arrêter, la jolie brune arriva rapidement à la hauteur de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tiens Bella, fit celle-ci. Tu connais Alysson ?

Sans prendre le temps de lui répondre, la jeune femme pris la main de son amie pour l'entrainer à l'écart.

\- A quoi tu joues ? fit-elle en fermant la porte de la salle de bain, première pièce qu'elle avait ouverte.

\- Moi je joue ? fit Alice en souriant.

\- C'est qui cette fille ?

\- Aly' ? Une fille du lycée...

\- Oh parce que tu l'appelles déjà Aly' ?

Agacée par le comportement de la petite brune, Bella commenca à s'enerver.

\- Ecoute Bella, tu fréquentes Edward. Libre à moi de fréquenter qui je veux, non ?

\- Tu n'as vraiement rien compris, souffla la jeune femme.

\- Alors décide toi Bella ! Parce que ce jeu me rend dingue !

Rapidement, la jeune femme plaqua son amie sur le rebord de l'évier.

\- Qui a dis que je jouais ? souffla-t-elle à quelques centimetres de ses lèvres.

Alice attrapa son amie par les hanches et inversa leurs positions.

\- Alors prouve le ! s'énerva la brune.

D'un geste, Bella agrippa la jeune femme par la nuque et scella leurs lèvres pour un baiser qui se fit vite enflammé. Rapidement, les choses dérapèrent. Emportée par l'envie, Alice ne mis pas longtemps avant de faire remonter le t-shirt de Bella et caresser son corps. Il n'y avait plus de mots entre les deux jeunes femmes, seulement des gémissents étouffés dû à une frustration longtemps refoulée.

\- Bella ? souffla Alice à son oreille.

\- Hum Hum ?

\- Je veux...

\- Je sais ! fit Bella.

D'un geste, la petite brune souleva la jeune femme et la posa sur le rebord de l'évier sans jamais lacher ses lèvres. Bella fit vivement remonter le haut de la petite brune et l'en débarassa avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Depuis le temps que...commenca-t-elle.

Alice la fit taire d'un baiser et détacha rapidement son pantalon.

\- Bella ?! fit une voix masculine de derrière la porte.

\- Merde ... pesta la brune en rompant son baiser avec la petite brune.

\- Bella, tu es la dedans ?!

\- C'est Edward... fit-elle.

\- On s'en fou, souffla Alice en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Réalissant la situation et surtout l'endroit ou elles se trouvaient, Bella posa ses mains sur les épaules de la petite brune pour l'éloigner.

\- Alice...fit-elle.

La petite brune fut durement ramenée à la réalité.

\- J'ai compris, fit-elle en se détachant d'elle.

\- Non je...

\- C'est bon, fit elle en repprenant son haut.

\- Allie, s'il te plait ...

\- Tu le voulais aussi Bella ! C'est toi qui a initié ceci ! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas... souffla Bella.

\- Comme tu veux, fit Alice en se rhabillant avant de quitter la salle de bain énervée.

Peu de temps après, Bella quitta à son tour la pièce.

\- Qu'est ce que... ? fit Edward.

\- Je suis désolée Edward, fit Bella.

\- Alice et toi ? fit-il. Depuis quand ?

\- Ca n'a jamais vraiement commencé...

\- Et tu comptais m'en parler ou ... ?

\- Ecoute Edward, fit-elle en se rendant dans l'entrée pour attrapper son blouson de cuir.

\- Rattrape la, fit le jeune homme.

\- Mais je...

\- Bella, toute la soirée tu n'as eu d'yeux que pour elle. Tu ne voulais pas venir avec moi à cette soirée mais avec elle.

\- Mais...

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, fit le brun. Je suis un grand garçon. Il y a d'autres filles.

\- Merci. fit Bella en souriant.

\- Fonce, elle ne doit pas être loin.

Bella esquissa un nouveau sourire et après avoir mis son écharpe, se rua dehors à la recherche de la petite brune.

\- Bella ? fit une voix derrière elle.

\- Oh Angela ! Merci pour cette soirée...

\- Tu pars déjà ? fit-elle.

\- Oui je...

\- Elle vient de partir.

\- Quoi ? fit Bella perdue.

\- Alice, elle vient de partir au volant de sa voiture.

\- Comment tu... ?

\- J'ai des yeux Bella, fit Angela en souriant.

\- Je... merci.

\- File, lui dit son amie. Rattrappe la.

Souriant de plus belle, la jeune femme grimpa au volant de son pick-up et fonça vers la villa des Cullens ou elle arriva un quart d'heures plus tard. Elle ne pu retenir son sourire en voyant la porshe jaune garée dans l'allée. Lorsqu'elle quitta sa voiture, elle fut surprise de trouver la porte d'entrée entre ouverte.

\- Alice ? fit-elle en entrant.

Entrant dans la villa, elle trouva un vase éclaté à terre.

\- Alice ? l'appella-t-elle inquiète.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous la ? fit la petite brune derrière elle.

\- Allie, fit Bella rassurée. Je suis...

\- Pas la bienvenue ici ! fit la brune en traversant la pièce pour ramasser les morceaux de verres.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? fit Bella blessée par sa phrase.

\- J'étais énervée ! C'est le vase qui a pris !

\- Allie... fit la brune.

\- Je t'aie demandée ce que tu foutais chez moi !? s'énerva la brune.

\- Je t'aie suivie ! fit Bella en hausant elle ausis le ton.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Pour me dire en face que tu comptais sortir avec mon frère ? Tu me fais tourner en bourique depuis des semaines mais en même temps, tu joues avec mon frère ? A quoi tu joues Isabella ? s'erneva la petite brune.

La jeune femme frissona en entendant son prénom complet dans la bouche de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne joues pas...fit-elle. Je suis perdue, je...

\- Hé Merde ! fit Alice qui venait de se couper en ramassant un morceau du vase.

Traversant la pièce, Bella rejoignit la jeune femme.

\- Montre moi, fit-elle.

\- Laisse moi Bella, je suis capable de me débrouiller.

S'éloignant de son amie, Alice se rendit dans la cuisine et passa sa main sous l'eau froide.

\- Laisse moi t'aider, fit Bella en se glissant dans son dos.

Attrappant un essui de vaisselle, Bella enroula la main de la petite brune dedans.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Bella ? souffla la petite en se radoucicant, se mordant la lèvre en sentant la corps de la jeune femme contre le sien.

\- Je t'aie suivie...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est toi que je veux, souffla-t-elle.

Surprise, Alice se retourna vivement vers la jeune femme.

\- Redis moi ça

\- C'est toi que je veux, souffla Bella sans la quitter des yeux.

Alice ne pu retenir le sourire sur ses lèvres et oubliant sa blessure, se rua sur les lèvres de la brune.

\- Allie.. souffla Bella contre ses lèvres.

\- Qu..quoi ?

\- Ta main...

\- On s'en fou, fit Alice en revanant à l'assaut de sa bouche.

Rapidement, Bella se retrouva adoser au comptoir de la cuisine. Comptoir sur lequelle la petite brune la posa rapidement.

\- Depuis le temps que je te veux, souffla la brune à son oreille.

\- Allie ? fit Bella.

\- Hum ? murmura la petite brune.

\- Je te veux aussi...

Alice ne peu retenir le sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Pas..pas ici, fit-elle en se faisant violence pour délaisser les lèvres de Bella.

\- Quoi ? fit Bella perdue.

\- Tu mérites mieux qu'un coup vite fait Isabella.

La concernée frisonna en entendant son prénom complet dans la bouche de la petite brune.

Doucement, elle suivit les gestes de son amie qui la fit descendre du comptoir pour la guider vers l'étage et plus précisement dans sa chambre.

\- Il va falloir que tu m'aides, fit Alice en jetant un oeil à sa main.

\- Tu ne t'es pas loupée, fit Bella en prennant la main de la brune dans la sienne.

Carressant sa main avec tendresse, elle la porta à sa bouche et fit glisser ses lèvres le long de ses doigts.

\- J'adore tes mains, murmura-t-elle. Elles sont si douces, si...

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Alice se rua sur ces lèvres pour l'embrasser avec fougue. En peu de temps, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent en sous-vetements sur le lit de la petites brunes, Alice dominant Bella.

\- Je te veux Isabella, murmura Alice d'une voix rauque.

\- Moi aussi, souffla Bella.

Echangeant un baiser, Alice ne mit pas longtemps à faire glisser le boxer de la brune et de glisser sa main entre ses cuisses.

\- Tu es sure ? souffla-t-elle avec tendresse. sachant son amie vierge.

\- Je veux que ça soit toi, répondit Bella.

D'un geste, Alice ravit la virginité de son amie qui se crispa légerement contre elle. Au bout de quelques vas et viens, sentant Bella se détendre, Alice plongea lentement entre ses cuises pour lui faire l'amour de la plus douce des manières. Les mains de Bella jouait avec les cheveux de la petite brune, ses gémissant l'encourangeant de plus en plus.

\- Je pourrais te faire ça pendant des heures, souffla Alice entre ses cuisses.

\- Allie...gémit Bella frustrée.

La petite brune sourit de plus belle et retourna faire glisser sa langue sur le bouton de plaisir de son ancienne amie. Découvrant son corps, Alice cru perdre la tête lorsqu'elle senti la jeune femme lui griffer le dos avec fougue. Peu de temps après, Bella avait la respiration haletante.

\- Lily ?! gémit Bella.

\- Laisse toi aller ma belle, s'il te plait.

\- Je veux...je vais...

\- Viens ma belle, viens pour moi.

\- Merdeee Alice ! cria la brune fauchée par l'orgasme.

Après un long tremblement du corps de la brune, Alice remonta vers la jeune femme qui s'empara de sa bouche. Elle gémit en se goutant sur sa langue.

\- Tu me rends dingue, souffla Alice en gémissant en sentant la main de la jeune femme entre ses cuisses.

\- Toi aussi, fit Bella en pénétrant la petite brune d'un geste.

Rapidement, les deux jeunes femmes inversèrent leurs positions.

\- Merde... fit Alice.

\- Quoi ? fit Bella légerement perdue.

\- T'es canon comme ça ! Les cheveux en bataille, les pupilles dilatées...

Bella esquissa un sourire et vient souder ses lèvres à celles de la petite brune alors que celle-ci gémit contre sa bouche.

\- Isabella ! cria-t-elle.

\- Ton prénom complet dans ta bouche, ça me rend tellement dingue, gémit Bella.

Alice sourit de plus belle et vint réclamer sa langue. Le baiser se fit si fougeux, qu'il déconcentra Bella qui ralentit la cadence.

\- Hé ! fit Alice.

\- Par..pardon...Tu me déconcentres aussi !

\- C'est bon à savoir, fit Alice en souriant.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas te laisser en reste.

Surprise par sa propre audace, Bella se glissa entre les cuisses de la petite brune et joua avec son clitoris du bout de sa langue.

\- Bella ! gémit la petite brune.

\- Viens, s'il te plait. Je veux te faire venir comme ça !

Trop excité pour répondre quoi que ce soit, Alice se laisse totalement emporté par le plaisir et ne mis pas longtemps avant d'attendre l'orgasme.

\- Bellaaaaa ! Gémit la petite brune.

\- Je t'aime! gémit Bella sans s'en rend compte.

Alors qu'Alice se remetait doucement de son orgasme, Bella remonta se coucher à ses côtés.

\- Bella ? fit-elle en se couchant sur le côté.

\- hum ? fit elle en souriant.

\- Ce que tu as dis...

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? fit Bella perdue.

\- Tu ne le pensais pas ?

\- Quoi ? fit Bella. Mais de quoi...

\- Tu l'as dis Bella, les trois mots. Ces trois petits mots qui viennent de me faire fondre.

\- Je ...merde... fit Bella penaude. Je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça...

\- Alors tu le pensais ?

\- Oui, souffla Bella. Depuis le premier jours Allie, je n'ai pas pu m'en empecher. Je comprendrais que ça te fasse peur... on vient à peine de ...

\- Oh tais toi ! fit Alice avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Je t'aime aussi Isabella.

\- C'est ... c'est vrai ? murmura Bella.

\- On ne peut plus vrai, ma belle.

Bella ne pu retenir le sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Allie ? souffla Bella.

\- Mon ange ?

\- Je te veux encore...

\- Je pourrais te faire l'amour à l'infini Isabella !

\- Commence déjà par tout de suite, pour l'infini, on verra plus tard, fit Bella en riant.

\- Je t'aime Isabella gronda la petite brune en la dominant.

\- Je t'aime Allie.

 ****FIN****

* * *

 **Pouaaaahh ! J'ai tout écrit d'une traite !**

 **J'ai pas laché mon pc de la matinée !**

 **Vous en avez pensez quoi ?**

 **La fin est naze mdrrr ^^**

 **Merci à Marine pour son avis comme à chaque fois**

 **Lachez une review :D**

 **Bises !**

 **B-Swan01**

 **Os inspiré du clip "Curious" de Hayley Kiyoko**


End file.
